Companions
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Multiple one-shots of Mephiles and Tails Doll doing stuff together. Requests are welcome.
1. Castle

It was a dark stormy night on an evening like no other as it was raining outside with thunderstorms rumbling outside and lightning being seen in the distance striking down at the ground. No one wouldn't want to be outside at a time like this since it was really dangerous; unless someone had the nerve to enjoy the weather like this!

The grass was blowing really Hard with the wind. It seems like this Thunderstorm was going to last the entire night which fine, cause out in the middle of nowhere was a Castle that has been abandon for a long time. Some of the windows were boarded up as a few others had glass that could be open and closed at any time.

As it was raining and storming outside,

Inside the castle in one of the rooms, a Dark demon hedgehog was sitting in a chair staring deeply in the fireplace that was lit on fire with its Reptilian Irises eyes as it slowly was petting a Two-Tail fox doll like a cat of some sort.

The Doll that was sitting in the Demons lap had a metal rod protruding out of the top of its head that leads to a Ruby red gem. It was just simply looking at the Fire that was lit up in the fireplace while the Demon petted it.

It was completely quiet between the two as not a word was said. Only the sound of raindrops hitting against the window and loud booms of thunder were heard outside. The Demon slowly lift its head for moment as if it had notice something on the ceiling but there was nothing and went back to staring at the Fire burning away.

A loud gong was heard from the Grandfather clock that sat right next to the fireplace which showed it was midnight meaning it was late at night, plus the weather had gotten much worse outside that the wind could be heard roaring like a loin roaring at a predator for food. It wasn't until a faint crashing sound was heard off in a different part of the castle.

The Demon paid no heed to it since it wasn't worth its time but it was worth checking out since there really wasn't much to do in the middle of the night at the castle they're in. So it stopped petting the Doll that sat in its lap and watched it sparked to life as the jewel on its was glowing red and hovered a couple feet out of the Demon Hedgehog lap as the hedgehog got up out of the chair and motion for the Doll to follow it without saying a word.

The Doll followed the hedgehog by floating after it as the two went to go investigate what the faint crashing sound was.

* * *

By arriving at another room that was completely empty excepted with a few windows and Dark violet curtains on them! For the room was a great big ball room that was used for dancing at one time for royalty guests but now it sat abandon and on the black and white marble floor was the faint crashing sound that was heard a several minutes ago.

A glass golden chandelier was shattered in the middle of the floor that had candles in them, like about fifty of them. The Demon Hedgehog simply shook its head in disbelief; it really liked that chandelier and now it was broken…no matter, it can be fixed later.

The Doll simply didn't say anything as it looked at the Chandelier shattered on the floor before glancing over at the demon hedgehog who wasn't saying anything about the broken chandelier. The Hedgehog nodded its head and walked out of the Grand Ball room and upstairs as the Two-Tailed Fox doll followed it. They then proceed down a long hallway, passing by a lot of empty rooms including a few rooms that had some stuff in them.

They reach the end of the long way as the demon hedgehog opened the door and walks inside the room while the Doll floats into the room.

The inside of the room looked pretty abandon as well for there was a bed with only a pillow and mattress over in the right corner next to the window, with several empty boxes collecting dust right across from the bed, a small drawer desk right next to the bed. On the left side of the room was mostly nothing except a doorway leading into a closet that was mostly with exception of a wooden treasure chest completely locked tight.

The demon hedgehog and doll proceed over to the bed and got in as the doll turned over and stared at the wall it was staring at while the Demon Hedgehog stared at the empty room they were staying in together before gently patting the two-tail fox on the head.

"Rest well my companion, for we have all the time in the world together" the Demon said in a male voice before it closed its eyes.

The fox doll remain motionless as the glow on its jewel slowly faded away meaning it fell asleep and was ready for a new day tomorrow with its Hedgehog companion Mephiles the Dark.

Come till dawn of a new day for these two companions. For what will their day be like in the morning, only they will soon find out when the sun rises?

* * *

**Hey all you readers, its Black Twilight Wolf. I'm back. **

**I know I've been gone for about a year, was just taking a break from writing for a little while since well I ran out of ideas last year.**

**My writing skills may be a bit rusty since it's almost been a year when I wrote a story, but I plan on improving them as time goes by.**

**Plus, what do you guys think of Mephiles and Tails Doll (or TD) being companions?**

**Also, I think I might turn this into a collection, if you got any requests on what Mephiles and Tails Doll should do together, let me know.**

**And no, I won't do a request of any of the Sonic Heroes killing Mephiles and Tails Doll. **

**See you all next chapter :) **

_**End Transmission**_


	2. Pizza Hut

GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!

The Grandfather clock next to the fireplace gong eight times as it was still raining outside as the Demon Hedgehog had just woken up not too long ago and its green reptilian irises eyes was staring up at the grandfather clock while it held the two-tail fox doll in his arms as it too stared up at the grandfather clock.

The two stayed silent, not saying or mentioning a word to each other while they listen to the rain hitting against the window. Just a while ago the two had woken up from their sleep and had realized it was still raining outside and had slept through the whole day when they saw the grandfather clock had read 8:00pm.

They didn't mind sleeping through the whole day because there is no one or nothing else staying in the castle with them on where they stayed at. It brought pleasure too them both as they were able to get a goodnight sleep and sleep through the whole day with not a loud sound waking them up.

The Demon Hedgehog gently petted its companion again on its head, where the Metal Rod with the red jewel was. The Demon carries the two-Tail Fox doll back over to the chair where they were last night staring at the Fireplace together, which was lit up right now, until it stop for a moment in front of the chair at hearing its stomach rumble.

The two-tail Fox Doll looks up at the demon hedgehog wondering what it was hungry for since the kitchen was on the other side of the castle. Truth be told, it has been such a long time since the demon had such eaten something and it hungry for something and it really didn't want to walk all the way through the castle to the kitchen and make something to eat.

"Something must be done about this problem" it said to itself as it lets go of the two-tail fox doll that starts floating in the air and looks at the Demon Hedgehog who took out a Purple/Violet Emerald that was a Chaos Emerald from its quills before putting on a hooded coat that it had found some time ago somewhere in the world that was on a coatrack next to the door way of the room they were in and opens it up, letting the Two-Tail Fox Doll sit in a pocket in the hooded–coat.

The Demon hedgehog raised the Emerald in the air which glowed for a bit until they disappeared in a white flash from the emerald as the fire in the fireplace was put out by itself.

* * *

Somewhere in a city in a Dark Alley in a large city, a white flash appeared as the Demon Hedgehog appeared out of the light before putting the Purple Chaos Emerald back into its quill as it put the hood over its quills to protects its quills from the rain that was down pouring in the large city that had tall sky scrapers that could almost reach the sky, but they weren't that tall.

He paid no heed to the buildings or rain as he left the alleyway and walked down the sidewalk since he was looking for some kind of restaurant to get some food from and take the food with him and his companion back to the castle.

He continues walking through the rain as the weather starts to get worse from the wind blowing the rain on his hooded-coat as cars drove past them while splashing big puddles on them getting them wet but both companions paid no heed to getting wet as they reach a restaurant, the Demon Hedgehog looks up at the sign to see it read 'Pizza Hut'

Paying no heed or caring on what Pizza Hut was, he opens the door and walks inside while taking the hood down and opening his coat to watch the Two-Tails Fox Doll Fly out and look at him with its arms crossed as it was a little wet from the rain. The Demon Hedgehog gently patted its companion.

"Don't worry, I'll dry you up when we get back to the Castle" he said while gently stroking its head where the metal rod with the jewel was.

The Tails Doll nodded its head before following it Demon friend over to the counter which had a familiar looking silver-fur hedgehog at the cashier. The Silver hedgehog jaw was dropped at who he was staring at.

"S-Shadow, w-what are you doing here again?" Silver said as he mistakes Mephiles for Shadow which Mephiles was clearly offend now by being called the ultimate life form name. But on the other hand he decides to toy with the Silver hedgehog.

The demon hedgehog pounds its fist on the counter and glares at Silver who takes a few steps back.

"It was this places food that made me lose my mouth, turn my quills streak a different color and give me a low voice" Mephiles announced in a low voice hoping he would get the managers attention.

"Hey it was you who order the triple cheese Pizza last week with pepperoni and Black olives" Silver said back to Mephiles who he was still mistaking the demon as shadow.

"You burnt it last time I was here" Mephiles points at Silver

"I did not do such a thing" Silver pointed back at Mephiles

Stomping sounds were then heard as a green crocodile stood behind Silver "SILVER" Vector shouted causing the Silver to get started and turn around to see his boss of Pizza hut.

"Boss, what are you doing here?"

The green crocodile said nothing as he picked Silver up and tossed him into the kitchen "don't question me on what I'm doing here and start getting to work on Shadows pizza he order 10 minutes ago" Vector snapped at Silver who started to get work.

Mephiles just stared dumbfounded as he listen to the green crocodile bark orders at Silver who was getting pizzas ready that he didn't even order yet. Heck he even didn't care what Pizzas he was getting while folding his arms and watch as he chuckles at Silver who was getting told around what to do by his boss of Pizza hut.

The Two-Tailed Fox was hiding behind his demon hedgehog friend since it didn't want to be seen. But it could tell excitement was happening in the Kitchen. Heck, he just wanted to get out of Pizza hut and head back to the castle with his companion.

A few minutes pass and Silver plopped twenty boxes of pizza in front of Mephiles.

"There Shadow," Silver said as he was covered in melted cheese and sauce "that will be threahhh" he gets pushed to the floor by Vector.

"Why don't you take these pizzas for free Shadow for being my number one customer" Vector said as he picked Silver up by the quills and throws him back into the kitchen.

"Sure thing" Mephiles said as he still didn't like being called Shadow.

The demon hedgehog picks up the twenty-boxes of pizza and heads out the door while the two-tail fox doll quickly goes back to hide in the coat while they were heading back outside in the rain. Mephiles takes out the Violet/Purple Chaos Emerald from his quills and uses 'Chaos Control' to warp back to the castle.

* * *

_**There we are the second chapter done, sorry for ending it so short, I'm sure some of were probably expecting Shadow to appear at Pizza Hut. Don't worry he will next Chapter.**_

_**Again, my writing stills are a bit rusty for not typing stories for a while so see everyone next chapter.**_

**End Transmission**


	3. TV and Pizza

It was still raining and storming outside the castle with the wind blowing even harder with a loud boom being heard outside. The Demon Hedgehog and its two-tail fox doll companion just back from getting free pizza from Pizza Hut which the demon hedgehog was fine with even though it didn't order any pizza. But who cares though, they both got free pizza and were fine with it.

The Demon hedgehog was sitting in the chair watching the fireplace again as the two-Tail Fox Doll was sitting on a heater next to the window with its arms folded glaring at its Hedgehog companion for putting it there. It wants to sit in its companion lap even though it was a little wet though.

The Demon Hedgehog glances over at the doll while still looking at the Fire.

"You sit there for the next few minutes and then you can sit on my lap TD, you're very wet from the rain" the demon hedgehog said to its companion as its Reptilian green eyes look back at the Fire.

The two-tail Fox doll turns around and looks out the window as it continues raining and storming outside, it looked really pretty outside with the dead trees out in the yard that had no leaves on them along with the scorch grass blowing in the wind as well. It was a beautiful sight to behold to it as there was nothing else to see.

GONG! GONG! GONG!

The Grandfather truck struck eight times meaning it was 8:00pm on the Grandfather clock.

"Alright, its eight o clock TD, you can come over and sit on my lap now since those few minutes have gone by real quickly" the demon hedgehog said as he pats his lap while the Two-Tail Fox flows over to its companion and sits down all warm and snuggly in the Demon lap.

The Demon Hedgehog starts too gently stroke its Two-Tail Fox Doll companion again where the Metal Rod was. The two-tail fox doll lays back and enjoys being stroke on the head by its companion while laying back into the Demon Hedgehog chest since it was so warm and to be close to Someone that cared about it.

Mephiles continues gently stroking his companion head while listening to the rain hitting against the window and forgetting about the boxes of Pizza sitting in the kitchen that was on the other side of the castle, that weren't even open yet as he closes his eyes.

* * *

A couple hours went by before the Demon Hedgehog woke up from his nap and saw the Grandfather clock say 10:00pm, he got out of his chair and picked up two-Tails Fox Doll, who woke up as well, a couple moments later, and carried him over to the kitchen to where the boxes of Pizza where sitting on the table.

TD saw the Boxes of pizzas on the table and leaps out of his arms and at the boxes of pizza and started chowing down the pizza while Mephiles went over to a corner and turned on some kind of old television Box that he had found in the Dark dungeons of the castle some time ago and turned it on which showed some kind of news Broadcast.

"_And In other News Today, Pizza Hut of Station Square will be shut down effectively today after an incident revolving around Shadow the Hedgehog getting into a fight with the Cashier of pizza Hut and the cashier burning Pizza Hut down with a Box of matches over a misunderstanding of Someone giving Shadows Pizza to a wrong customer, Shadow the Hedgehog was taken to the hospital for third degree burn and Silver the Hedgehog was arrest for property Damage to Pizza Hut, will be bring more news to you after a word of our sponsors"_

If Mephiles had a mouth he would be smirking at Shadow for getting third degree burn, he always wanted to see Shadow suffer and hearing about made him happy. He looks over at TD at who had just finish eating all the pizzas.

"You ate it all?" Mephiles asked as he wasn't very hungry and wasn't very surprised that his companion ate all the Pizza.

TD nods its head while picking its Razor teeth with one of its Razor claws before falling asleep on the table as Mephiles rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself while sighing.

* * *

_**Hello, sorry for the short Chapter and my writing skills are still a little bit rusty, I shall improve more on my writing skill.**_

_**See everyone next chapter.**_

**End Transmission.**


End file.
